Love Is a Hard Game
by allthingsmiranda
Summary: Can Miranda and Gary Getting Back together or is it too late?
1. Tilly and Charlie wedding day

**Merry Christmas! This will be set 3 weeks after last night's (4x01) episode, writing as Miranda**

The big day arrived! Yes, Tilly and Charlie's wedding day. I was happy for them even thought this day was meant to be mine and Gary's wedding day. Tilly and Charlie are getting married in the same church and the same reception venue me and Gary booked for our day! I mean Rude!

So, I was laying in there in my bed in the hotel room, just thinking and thinking but then I had to run to the bathroom where I started to be sick.

"Morning big one" I heard Stevie say as she walked into my hotel room "where are you?" once again I was sick which made her come in to the bathroom.

"Oh Miranda" she said as she walked in before she came to my side and started to rub my back "are you okay?"

"I think so, it's just stress of the wedding and stuff" I replied

"Come on, let's get some breakfast that will make _you _feel better" Stevie said

After breakfast we went up to Tilly's room to pick our bridesmaid dresses up.

"Miranda, Stevie it's my wedding day" Tilly shouted excitedly "Just think in a few hours me and my Charlie bear will be man and wife" I just fake smiled

"now Girls the Car will be here to take you to the church at noon" mum said, I looked at her confusingly "that's 12 Miranda"

"Queen kong" Tilly smiled "pleases petty please don't get chucked out of my wedding, so today be on your best behaviour for my Wedding" I nodded. Stevie got the dresses from Mum before we left to get ready. As we were walking out I looked back at Mum and Belinda fussing around Tilly making sure that her day was perfect.

I pulled the hotel door shut behind me and looked at Stevie, she asked me for the second time today "are you okay?"

"I will be, right we need to get ready or mum will kill us" I joked

At the church, everyone was happy and full of wedding joy apart from me. All I could think of was Gary. It got worse when we walked down the aisle, all of mine and Tilly's old friends were looking at me. All the while I was walking behind Tilly in her big white dress just wishing it was me.

As Charlie and Tilly said their Vows It all got a bit too much, so I slipped out of the church by a little side door. I walked into the church gardens and sat on this bench as I started to cry.

"oh dear, what's wrong love?" I looked at up to see this little old women and her dog.

"today it's my wedding day or it should be, me and my fiancé...we broke up a few weeks ago"

The little old lady sat down next to me and pulled out a handkerchief "for you, looks look you need it more than me"

"thank you" I said in appreciation "I really thought he loved me but I knew he had issues but I never thought that would get in the way for us, I've loved him since the day I met him. He's my soul mate"

"now my dear" she started "love is a really hard game but when you win, oh you win! You may think that it's not a game you can win or not right now. love is funny, it plays games with your mind and with your heart. I don't know why people do it sometimes" she laughed!

I looked at this old women and try to think what to say in reply to her but the church bells went off "I'm so sorry I have to leave" I put out my hand which had the handkerchief in to her

"no, you keep it save it for the next day you may need it" she smiled at me. I smiled at her before going to find the others.

"Oh there you are" Stevie said when I got to the front of the church "where did you get to please caller"

"I needed some time to think, clear my head a bit" I told her

Stevie nodded "right, let's go back to the hotel for the pictures"

Now it was the evening, everyone was having a good time, even me. Everyone was now up on the dance floor or drinking at the bar which was were me and Stevie were.

"that's what I like to see" Stevie said

"what?" I quizzed

"you smiling and being happy"

"What's not to smile and be happy about my best friend" Stevie gasped "one of my best friends got married today I'm happy for her"

"really" she asked

"yeah I am" I smiled at her.

"Everyone it's time for Charlie and Tilly's first dance so please make your way the floor" the JD announced, me and Stevie went to stand by the dance floor to watch.

_Put your head against my life, What do you hear? A million words just trying to make the love song of the year Close your eyes, but don't forget, What you have heard A man who's trying to say three words, Words that make you scared_

I couldn't take it no more. I needed to leave, run way, so I walked into the car park of the hotel, where I started to cry

"Big one I'm here" I turn round to face Stevie "what's wrong?"

"I miss Gary I stress about him I can't eat I can't sleep it's not helping with me waking up at half five to be sick every day."

"you'er being sick every day!?" Stevie said

"Yeah in the morning, I feel better later on, I'm so stressed I've missed my period"

Stevie smiled and did a little dance "have you took a test Yet!?" she asked

"a Test!" I asked

"A pregnancy test" she added

"what I don't to take a..." then it came to me, all the things that had been happening. Can't be stress, it must be a baby! "In the morning will you come with me to pick up a test?"

So the next Morning we waved off the newly weds and headed back to the flat via Boots for a Pregnancy test. When we got back to the flat, it was time for the test.

"done" I told Stevie as I walked out of the bathroom "what's next"

"we need to wait two minutes" she replied

"this is going to be the longest two minutes for my life" I said "Stevie if I am pregnant don't leave me"

"Miranda I'm not going anywhere" she reassured me "are you going to tell Gary? He's the dad"

"of course" I said, I shaking

"do you want a cup of tea" Stevie asked

"yeah"

Stevie made the tea for me "Miranda it's time"

" No I can't, I'm not ready to be a mum to a baby" I confess

"Miranda it not a baby, it your baby" she put her little hand over my belly, I put my hand over hers then she moved hers away so their was just mine.

"I think I'm ready can you pass the test please" I asked

"I'm not going to touch a stick with your piss on thank you very much caller and thank you to you!" Stevie exclaimed

I picked the test up to find out.

"and" Stevie asked

"I'm going to be a mum" I said in shocked way.


	2. How Not to Gary that you having his baby

It's been a week since I found out that I was pregnant. No one knows yet apart Stevie and you. I'm not going to lie to you but I'm scared. So on Sunday morning to get my mind off it, I went out for a late or second breakfast with mum. After that I went for a walk in the park where I bumped into Stevie at the children's play area.

"hey little one, what are doing? Playing with people your own size" I Joked

"No, I'm spending the day with my sister and her kids" Stevie replied

"Miranda, been so long" Jessica, Stevie's sister smiled

"I know, Last I heard you were Pregnant" I replied

She looked over at the pram which had a sleeping newborn baby "do you want to see him"

"mummy, can I go the side" Anna asked her.

"mummy is just talking to her friend but auntie Stevie will" Cooed Jessica

Stevie took her niece to the slide while me and Jessica went to see the sleeping baby.

"here he is, James 7 weeks old today" Jessica beamed while looking at her son.

"can I hold him" I asked

"yeah sure" Jessica picked him up and put him in my arms. As I held him it came to me that in a few months I would be holding my own baby.

"sorry" I told Jessica as I handed her baby back to her and I ran away.

"Miranda" Stevie called out after me. I stopped at a bench and sat down, seconds later Stevie had caught up with me.

"what's up" She asked

"I can't do this" I let out

"do what" she asked, I looked up at her "the baby?" Stevie said, I nodded

"Stevie I'm going to be single mum" I began "how will I cope by myself, I haven't got Gary to hold my hand every step of the way or to help with night feeds. I don't know if I'm ready for this. Who would want me as their mum?"

"Miranda you can't think like that, you going to be an amazing mum. One day this baby will be proud to call you their mum." She reassured me.

"you really think so" I asked

"I know so" Stevie replied, I stood up and give my little friend a hug.

I felt a little bit better after my chat with Stevie, I'm so lucky to have her as my best friend. When we got back the shop, we saw Gary's new waitress Jacinta walking by the shop

"Hey" Stevie smiled

"Hi there, we having a 70's Night tonight at the restaurant if you're up for it" Jacinta offered

"we're always up for a Good night, Get our grove on" Stevie replied

"Great, doors open at seven" Jacinta told us "see you later" she turned away and walked off up the high street

"why did you do that" I asked

"come on Miranda, when was the last time we had a girls night out" she replied

"But why does it need to be at Gary's" I asked again

"you need to talk to him at sometime, your having a baby together" Stevie pointed out. "what are you going do, wait for the baby to tell him? You know this is the right thing to do plus we get to dance at the same time"

"why do you have to be right" I commented

"it was just something I was born with, like the allure" she paused to open the door and pick up the post "oh there's one for you"

I opened the letter "it's the hospital, I have my first scan on the 12th of next Month" I read out

"if you told Gary tonight at the Party, then you can have him with you every step of way." She smiled

Soon, seven rolled round, I really didn't want to go but I knew I had to and you guys know how bad I am at making up excuses. I just put a brave face on.

By the time I got to the restaurant it was getting filled up fast. People were drinking and dancing.

"Oh, there you are. Thought you ditch me" Stevie welcomed

I went stand by the bar I could here Gary and Jacinta talking in the kitchen.

"Gary can you zip me up" Jacinta asked

"sure" I heard the zip go up "sorry I touched your bra"

"That's okay" Jacinta replied, I when off to find Stevie

"I got you a drink" she passed a glass "It's non alcoholic, to the baby I hope you make your mum as happy as she makes me"

"I think Gary and Jacinta are seeing each other" I let slip

"what" Stevie replied

"look at them" I told her as I pointed at the bar

"can you pass a mixer babe" Jacinta asked

"sure thing partner" Gary said in a cowboy style "you and me we make a good team don't we"

"we do" Jacinta replied "like Buzz and Woody in toy story"

"best movie ever made" they said at the same time

"We'er turning into Chris and Allison" Gary laughed

"oh my god" Stevie cried "it's true"

"how can he move on in three weeks like that" I asked

"what are you going to do?" Stevie asked

"I don't Know"

As the night when on, I couldn't take my eyes off of Gary and Jacinta they were dancing, chatting and making jokes like I'd never met him.

"look at her, that smile, thoes legs, her beautiful hair, it's not fair. I should be up with him, it should our party as man and wife. She walks round like she owns the place, she's worked here 3 weeks." I complained

"jealous,are we"

"Pointing out the obvious, are we"

"Miranda chill out, Gary's fine and you are way better then Jactina" Stevie replied

"I need to talk to her" I told my little friend

"do what you have to do" She reassured

I walked over to Jacinta "Jacinta hi"

"Hey oh" Jacinta smiled

"Gary he's a great Guy..."

"He's such sweetie, isn't he" Jacinta interrupted

"but I don't think now is the right time for a relationship" I replied

"I know but this is what Gary wants" Jacinta came back with

"I don't want him to get this heartbroken again"

"and I'm sure he won't you're such a sweetie for caring"

"just lay off him a bit" I let out

"what" Jacinta questioned

"I know about You and Gary" I told her

"Oh Miranda I think you got a mixed message there" she said

"oh really" I replied

"He's not my type" Jacinta confesses

"what? Sexy, Smart and good looking ins't your type" I asked

"what can I say" Jacinta smiled

"so what is your type" I asked again

"Jacinta" I turned around to see a tall blonde women "ready to go"

"Miranda I want you to meet Poppy my Girlfriend"

Jacinta walked up to Poppy and kissed her "let me just get my bag" the girls left as Stevie ran up to me

"She a lesbian" she shouted "you don't have to be jealous anymore"

"that was so awkward, let's go"

Then I saw Gary he was walking up to me "Miranda can we talked in private"

I nodded and followed him into the Kitchen.

"So I just had a chat with Jacinta" he opened with.

"sorry Gary I thought you two were together" I replied

"and what if I was" Gary fired out

"I don't know" I confesses

"Miranda we're over I can do what I want with who I want" Gary replied "all I want is to be your friend"

"me too" I shouted

"so why is this so hard" he shouted out "sorry this isn't your fault its mine. I did this to us I shouldn't of rushed in to asking you to marry me. Thank god you said something when you did and we don't have lawyers and kids in this mess"

I looked down at floor "Miranda" Gary poked "Miranda"

"we're having a baby"

"we're having a baby!" he repeated "This is a joke right"

I shock my head and he looked at me "bloody hell" Gary slammed his hand on an oven

"Gary" I put my hand on his arm

"Get off me" he pulled his arm away and walked out.


	3. Pizza loving

It's been over month since I saw Gary and told him about the baby. We haven't talked since but I'm sure we will talk soon, well I hope we do. Anyway back to today me and mum are going shopping this morning.

"hey mum" I said as walked into my childhood home. I found her in a ball on the floor crying still in her dressing gown. "What's wrong?"

This just made her cry louder before she pointed at the Times newspaper that was sitting on the coffee table.

MR M.V JACKFORD and MISS E.A.L SMITH

The engagement is announced between Michael, son of Mr and Mrs Valerie Jackford of London, and Emily, daughter of Mrs and Dr Thomas Smith of Cambridge.

"Mike's getting Married" I let out "I'm happy for him"

"He's never coming back we've lost him forever now" mum cried "and the Times, how, what I call formal, it could have been something to send around the tennis club"

"I'm sorry for your loss" I replied "I think there is some better news on the way"

"You're marrying Prince Harry" Her face like a puppy dog waiting for treats

"Better"

"you're marrying Prince Harry in the Maldives" she said more excitedly

"no you're going to be a grandmother, I'm Pregnant" I smiled

"Darling" mum got up off of the floor "You're so funny, I'm pregnant, you make me laugh, come on help mummy carry the ice cream and alcohol" she ordered as she walked out the door

"it's ten in the morning"

"Mike's getting married!"

After three very long hours with Mum, it was finally time to leave for a scan of the baby but when I got back to shop I had a shock

"Stevie...Stevie sorry, mum's been having a breakdown all morning" I called out

I found a note.

_Big one, the silly bank moved the meeting to today sorry I can't make it now __L__ good luck at the hospital! Love oo xxx_

I grabbed my car keys and ran back out to the car but the car wouldn't work

"no no don't do this know" I said to the car "Oh god I'm talking to a car" I started to cry "I'm talking to a bloody car, this is it"

Then I heard a knock at the window "are you okay?" Gary asked

"yes" I replied, this being the first time I had talked to him in a month, while I got out of the car "I'm just in a rush"

He nodded and walked on his way while I called a taxi service "Hi I need a taxi to the high street for as soon as you can" I paused for the man on the end of the phone to speak "what an hour, I have to be at the hospital by 1.40" I put the phone down on him

"the hospital" Gary shouted "is there something wrong with the baby?"

"no, it just a routine thing I have to do" I called back

"Okay I'll drive you" Gary said out of the blue

"what, really" I questioned "It's fine I'll get the bus you've got the restaurant"

"Jacinta will be fine for an hour" Gary replied "plus hospitals don't like people being late"

So I got into Gary's Car and headed to the Hospital, it was so weird being with Gary after all this time. I didn't know what to say or what to do. I sat there thinking "aaaaaaaaaaaahhh! This is awkward". When we got to the hospital we were early so Gary offered me a coffee.

"Miranda" I heard as I was walking to the coffee shop. I turned around to see Mike.

"Mike" I gasped "hi, how have you been?"

"Good Good thanks, yourself" Mike replied

"mmm" I stopped to think about how weird the last few months have been "It's been different, I heard your news in the paper congratulations"

"Oh thank you" He smiled "you got any tips on all the pre wedding stress?"

"No...we broke up"

"I'm so sorry" He replied

"Mike you didn't know, it's fine" I smiled "I need to go Ive got an appointment"

"good luck" Mike smiled back

"and you"

I headed off into the hospital, as I did I looked over my shoulder to see Mike as he was walking off to the car park then he looked over his shoulder at me. We looked at each other of a moment before we went on our ways.

"oh there are you" Gary said still looking at his phone as I walked into the waiting room

"sorry I bumped in to someone" I replied

"anyway, here's your coffee" Gary replied

"thanks"

After about ten minutes of sitting there again not talking to Gary, a doctor like person called a Sonographer walked into the room and she called out

"Miranda"

I smiled at her, before me and Gary followed her to the room where we were having the scan. She asked me to lay on a bed as she put cold gel on my belly and then this wired sound started

"blur blur blur blur blur blur blur blur blur blur"

"what's that" I asked

"your baby's heart beat" She smiled down at me "nice and strong. getting everything it needs from mum."

"me a mum that's crazy"

"Your going to be a great mum" Gary smiled he couldn't take his eyes of the scan TV thing.

"thank you" I smiled back "I'm going to be mum"

The sonographer printed off the photos for me and Gary of the baby.

"just think this little thing, it's right there just sitting inside you" Gary said as we walked up the hall of the hospital

"I know" I replied "and like in six months he or she will be here"

"Our baby" Gary smiled

"Our baby" I repeated

"I want to say I'm sorry" Gary opened "the way I acted isn't the way I feel. I can't wait to be a Dad, I want to be there for you and our baby, I can't think of anyone more who I want to be the mother of my child."

"that's sweet" I smiled

"you know me, freaking out it's my thing, it's what I do" he Joked

"Gary It's fine" I told him "come on hug it out"

He hugged me. He pulled me into his chest. It felt so good, I've missed him, I never wanted it to end. We pulled away from each other and I looked into his eyes, this is when Gary said the words that every woman wants to here.

"hey, do you want get a take away Pizza?"

"Hawaiian" I asked

"of course" he Smiled

"with garlic bread" I asked

"what's Hawaiian pizza without garlic bread" Gary replied

So we headed back the flat with a stop of at pizza hut. When we got back, we sat down and just started chatting, joking and messing round like old times.

"do want the last slice" Gary asked

"well I am eating for two" I Joked as I picked up the last slice but Gary came in and got a bit of it

"Rude" I Joked "I'm going to get you back for that"

I moved my hand down his leg to his feet as I know he is tickelish there "No Miranda" Gary tried to move his feet to get away I ended up on top of him in a fit of laughter

I looked into Gary eyes and down at his lips. it felt like that night when we got engaged. I move my head down to kiss him

As I did suddenly the door flew open and I shot back to see what was going on

"Mike" I shouted

"I can't marry Emily, Miranda I'm still in love with you!" Mike confessed


End file.
